The death of Mozenrath:The story of a Street Rat and a Sorcerer
by Gilovi1947
Summary: Aladdin has finally defeated Mozenrath, the Sorcerer is slain and gone, this is great right? Well, not exactly. After finding out Aladdin had his memory wiped of his childhood 'best friend' Ari, who was Mozenrath before he became the Sorcerer Mozenrath, he starts reminiscing his memories as they have returned when Mozenrath broke the spell on his death bed.


**Hello! This is Gilovi1947 hoping you enjoy this story, AladdinxMozenrath, don't like don't read.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Once again my boy you saved the day!" The Sultan said to Aladdin, as he stood in a crowd of about several hundred princes, princesses, and every other type of official in the seven deserts. A humble yet proud smile crawled across the young adults weathered face. "Only days after he reaches the age of manhood!" Another upstanding official cheered in the mits of the crowd. Aladdins wife Jasmine, hugged his arm a bit tighter while giving a pleasant smile at him. At this he felt happy the Sultan had thrown him a large party for the slaughter of Mozenrath, but at the same time, he felt he had done something terrible.

Aladdin turned to the Sultan to thank him, then the short statured man made an announcement to the crowd of people. "People of the Seven Deserts!" the voice rang across the room full of people. "The future Sultan has defeated Agrabah's, and the Seven Deserts, most dangerous threat, The Sorcerer Mozenrath!" claps, cheers, joyful hollars echoed through the large palace room, but oh, how the Mozenrath shook Aladdin for a minute turning the Weathered but proud smile into what looked now like a boy biting his lip restraining tears that swallowed up the bottom of the large brown eyes.

"Aladdin are you okay?" Aladdin snapped out of his state of soft tears and turned to see a worried look on Jasmine's small frail face. Her hazel eyes echoed with concern as a strand of her dark hair fell out of place and over seemed to curl in the slightest angle. Aladdin shuttered at the curl, but he swallowed as she didn't seem to notice. "Yes, I'm fine" he replied with a smile, "You see I'm just a little tired" he added, as he thought to himself how bad of a liar he was a she gave him a slightly curious yet angry look only a woman could wear. "Aladdin are you sure?" She poked with persistence in her voice. "Yeah" Aladdin pulled a heavier smile on his face and said "How could anything upset me when I'm with you" he said turning the smile in a flirtatious grin.

"Oh Aladdin" jasmine sighed with a giggle.

"Phew" he thought to himself in happiness that she had stopped persisting. As he relaxed himself for a minute the Sultan continued on with his speech as he began to mention all the things Mozenrath had done. Once the Sultan finished that part of his speech with 'That disgusting snake of a sorcerer' in a royally pleased tone, Aladdin had began to subconscious slip away to those heartbreaking final moments with the Sorcerer.

There he was, the image still fresh as the crisp smell of the desert night air. Mozenrath was lying there, bleeding to death in his bed. Unlike how Mozenrath usually looked which was clad from head to toe in dark blues, black, and streaks of bright gold, but right now he was in burlap harem pants, and lacked a shirt. The visual image flashed in and out of his mind, it couldn't have driven him more insane with guilt and worry.

All of a sudden Aladdin was snapped back to reality, as he stood directly in front of the massive crowd and they cheered him on. Aladdins mind was in a daze and Still lingered on Mozenrath. As he tried to conjure an idea of what going on as the Sultan seemed to be staring at him empty mindedly clapping, and smiling while he seemed to be urging the youth to say something to the large crowd.

"Um, I'm really not sure what to say." Aladdin looked down at his foot as he dug his hands into his pockets and his foot which was now making the motion of drilling into the ground. As soon as Jasmine had noticed he was lost for words, she interrupted with a large smile and an announcement allowing for the guests to eat as they please, and enjoy the party. She turned around after this to look at Aladdin with a shocked face "Are you sure you're okay?" The princess had lost the angry need to know and now seemed extremely concerned. Aladdin bit his lip and looking at his feet "Yes I'm just fine, don't worry." He pulled up a smile as the princess followed his face inquisitively. "Hm, well at least come and eat" she insisted. Aladdin smiled, but inside wanted to slip away "Alright."

Aladdin sat down at a table with the princess, and sultan. His eyes trailed around to see his friends such as Abu, and Iago sitting in the corner enjoying riches, and foods of all kinds, and Genie disguised as an official while entertaining the people at his table, and also multitasking being a servant, at that he noticed carpet assisting genie. Aladdin almost felt at peace with this until the Sultan stood up to make a toast.

"Cheers to the youth who has saved our lands from a despicable creature!" They all cheered, Creature? Who were they to call another living thing a 'Creature'? As everyone laughed Aladdin turned to Jasmine. "I feel light headed, I think I'm gonna get some fresh air" he said to jasmine trying to look innocent. "Okay, you need it, don't push yourself too much" she said instantly going from a socialite to an average kind girl. Aladdin got up as she caught him once more before he went to balcony "If you need anything, please come get me" she begged "I know how you are." Aladdin smiled at her "Okay but I'll be fine." The princess watched as he walked away her eyes followed him as she went to return to her seat and the low marble table.

Aladdin wandered to the nearest balcony away from the large hall. As he cast his eyes across the celebrating city, the seemed to glow with the lights of candles and the sound of folk music, he wondered what went wrong only a few years ago for the man he had just slain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, there aren't a lot of fans of this pairing but I think it's adorable, So if you haven't heard of it I hope you like it. CONTINUE READING MY STORY**


End file.
